Emotional
by Limitbreaker
Summary: It needs drastic events to make Regulus Black show some emotions, and Evan Rosier is proud of being the cause. Slash, Evan Rosier/Regulus Black


Awakening to the smell of bacon and eggs was something Evan Rosier could get used to. Smiling, he stayed in the bed a little longer and listened to the sound of meat fried in oil until the growl of his empty stomach drowned every noise coming from the kitchen. Throwing the blanket off his body, Evan stood up and started searching the ground for his trousers, which he immediately put on after finding them under the bed.

The smell that reached his nose when he entered the hallway turned more unpleasant with each step. He had hoped to get a surprise breakfast but apparently he did not think wrong if he doubted that Regulus Black was able to cook. With a sigh he leant against the frame of the kitchen door and watched Regulus throwing the burned bacon into the bin.

"I knew it was a bad idea," Regulus mumbled to himself and shook his head in disappointment. His black hair was already perfectly combed and glistened like expensive silk in the rays of the morning sun.

"It smelled very good for a while," Evan said and smiled when grey eyes turned to look at him. Regulus' cheeks filled with colour as his eyes darted down to Evan's bare torso and he immediately turned back to put the pan back on the fire.

"Morning," Regulus said under his breath, obviously more than a little embarrassed. Evan wished he had awoken earlier so that he could have seen Regulus' face when he opened his eyes and found himself in someone else's bed. "Did you sleep well, Evan?"

"Very well," Evan said, sneaking behind Regulus and stopped his attempt to wrap his arms around the smaller man's waist when he noticed the sizzling pan. "I suggest you either turn the heat off or put something in there."

"What? Oh!" Sadly, Regulus did not choose the latter option and turned the heat off, turning on the spot to gift Evan an apologetic look. "Sorry. I didn't know that breakfast could be such a challenge."

Evan chuckled softly and poked gently against the tip of Regulus' nose. "My spoiled, little Black," he said lovingly and almost missed the days when he had earned a not so nice reply for saying this to Regulus, who now only blushed deeper. "Better leave that to me. It was an exhausting night and I'm hungry."

Regulus' blush slowly disappeared, the usual pallor crawling back on his now so serious face. "Stupid Order of the Phoenix… I can't believe how they manage to always appear in the very wrong times."

Evan raised his eyebrows. "I didn't mean _that_."

"But they nearly killed –" Once again, Regulus became aware of Evan's naked skin and almost instantly his cheeks went scarlet again as he noticed the equivocal smile on Evan's face. "Oh, you mean…" Running out of words, Regulus hastily pointed backwards and forwards between them. "…_that_…"

Amused, Evan grabbed Regulus' slender shoulders and pulled him out of the way, so that he could make the breakfast before Regulus called his creepy house-elf to do that.

"I could call Kreacher and he could bring us something from my home," Regulus said as if he knew what Evan had thought and just did not understand it correctly. Evan did not want that thing in his flat that used to ogle Regulus like he wanted to jump at him any moment.

"No, thanks," he said and shook his head while searching for one egg that his clumsy Black had not dropped and smashed. "The way to a man's heart is through his stomach. I need to make sure that you'll always come back to me, and even if it's just because I'm a good cook."

Regulus smiled sheepishly when Evan looked over his shoulder, but put on his serious face as soon as he noticed Evan's eyes on him. "I guess that I'll never find the way to anyone's heart, then," Regulus said and sat down at the kitchen table, hands folded in his lap and eyes curiously looking around.

"You can have my heart, because you saved my life, Regulus. That's worth more than a breakfast," Evan said but shook his head when images of the last night's battle started to float back into his mind. "Let's not talk about last night."

"Oh… Okay…" Regulus cleared his throat into his hand nervously and Evan nearly dropped the salt because he just had to laugh at this reaction. "What now?"

"I just…" Evan turned around, leaning with his hip against the counter and watching Regulus fidgeting on the chair while the eggs got ready to capture Regulus' heart forever. "We can talk about the positive aspects of the night." He winked at Regulus and in return he received one of the rare smiles that Regulus normally held back, which was simply a pity, because he looked endearingly adorable with his full lips curled up. "I was almost expecting to wake up alone."

"You _did _wake up alone, Evan," Regulus corrected.

"Yeah, and full of fear that you would burn down my kitchen," Evan replied because he knew that Regulus would blush with embarrassment and he just could not get enough of this sight. He nearly let his eggs burn because he was busy watching Regulus and listening to his muttered explanation of why he was not able to make a proper breakfast.

"So, what'll we do now?" Regulus asked eventually, grabbing the back of the chair and searching for Evan's gaze.

Evan shrugged. "I'm not sure. It depends on you, I guess," he sighed and Summoned two plates to put the eggs on. Sadly, he did not have any more bacon but the nearly worried way Regulus spoke to him was most likely a hint that he wanted to leave as soon as possible, hoping that things would go back to normal. One near-death situation did not make a couple of them automatically, although Evan would have liked that.

"I would tell the others," Regulus said, determined.

Evan nearly dropped the plates and stared at Regulus in shock for a moment, before shaking his head. "You… You really want to tell the others? We just discovered…" Again, Evan shook his head, sitting down next to Regulus and passing him his plate. "Don't you think that we should see how things work before we make this official?"

Regulus blinked at him. "I'm not sure if I understand…" Taking a fork of eggs, he frowned slightly. "Evan, are we talking at cross purposes again?"

"Probably," Evan muttered, a little sad that Regulus did not tell him how awesome his eggs tasted. Apparently he did not win anyone's heart with his cooking skills anymore. "Positive aspects of the night. I can't think of anything else than…"

"Discovering the new headquarter of the Order of the Phoenix." Regulus nodded, as though he thought Evan would have said the same. "I have to apologise. Evidently, I'm still asleep." He rubbed his eyes, emphasising his statement and then going back to his breakfast without noticing Evan's amused expression. Evan was unsure if he should be offended or find Regulus' behaviour cute. Just ignoring their night together might not be what Evan wanted but he knew Regulus well enough to know that he was not rude, just a little shy. It needed really big events to get some emotion out of him…

~*~

_Sitting on a hill, they gazed towards the building and scanned the lighted windows for figures, shadows, just hints that they did not stand in the cold night air for hours in vain. Evan Rosier's eyes drifted towards Regulus Black far too often the longer they had to wait. Pairing him up with Regulus might have been a mistake when it came to his efficiency, but he did not want to stand here next to some annoying snob like Malfoy, who would have complained about the cold continuously._

_Regulus was holding a spyglass, watching the building more properly than Evan ever would. They sat in the shadows of a group of trees, hidden from anyone who might gaze out of the windows. The total darkness of the moonless night made their work almost too easy. Most likely, they watched the wrong place. Most likely, Snape and Malfoy got the right one and would earn the praise of the Dark Lord as always._

_Evan was frustrated and bored, shifting his gaze more and more often to Regulus, who pretended he did not notice but he could not ignore Evan's hand moving closer and eventually touching his leg. Not making an sound, Regulus jerked away, the spyglass still focused on the building. He looked like a very expensive statue, and Evan was not sure if he had paid enough for this exhibition to look at him so shamelessly, but he was certainly not allowed to touch Regulus. But that only tempted him more…_

_Sighing heavily, Evan looked skyward but the dark clouds covered every star and swallowed even the bright light of Regulus' pendant. Again, Evan moved his hand closer to Regulus, who had placed a hand next to him to support his weight. He always sat so straight, it looked like it hurt. Thinking about how well he could make Regulus relax with a little massage, Evan brushed his fingertips against Regulus' hand and this time Regulus did not pulled away. Well, not immediately… Just as Evan had scratched together enough courage to grab the other fingers, Regulus raised his hand._

"_There it is," Regulus said and pointed towards a figure that moved to the door of the building._

_Evan nodded, the disappointment audible in his voice. "Yeah, just what we've been looking for."_

"_A hint." Regulus held the spyglass out to Evan, who shook his head._

"_We need to get in," he said and heard Regulus swallowing hard. "That's the only way, Regulus. We'll never find out anything if we just sit around here and wait."_

"_But it's just the two of us," Regulus said in a low voice to hide his fear, but Evan noticed his slightly shaking fingers. "If that's what we think it is, then we'll run straight into death."_

_Evan shifted his legs, stretching them before rising to his feet. "You can stay here if you're afraid, Regulus," he smirked and pulled out his wand, knowing that Regulus would follow him anyway. "I'm going to find out if this is the Headquarter of the Order of the Phoenix." He walked down the hill, almost invisible in his dark cloak and fading even more into the darkness when he drew the black fabric around his body._

"_Evan, wait for me," Regulus hissed from behind, catching up with Evan just as he was about to enter the building. Grabbing his arm, Regulus pulled him backwards behind a pillar next to the door. "You can certainly not just walk in there. Let's search for another way."_

_Evan felt Regulus' fingers still shaking although his grip felt so tight. "Okay, we'll look through the windows first. Take the right side, I'm going left." He smiled at Regulus, who looked like he needed the encouraging nudge Evan gave him. "If you feel safer, then cast a Disillusionment Charm, but honestly, the night's on your side," Evan said and put his hands on Regulus' shoulders, showing him the almost imperceptible difference between the dark fabric and the blackness of the night, only broken by the paleness of his hands. Still, Regulus looked anything but certain. "Just don't jump right in front of their noses. We'll meet in the back."_

_Regulus looked so pale that his skin seemed to glow in the dim light that came from the building. __"Evan, I don't think this –"_

"_Hey," Evan interrupted and reached out a hand, tapping his index finger lightly against Regulus' narrow nose. "You're the last one who has to worry, okay? Your brother would never let anyone hurt you." Regulus' brow was still knitted and Evan fought the urge to wipe the frown away. Instead, he reached behind Regulus and pulled the hood over his head, letting the darkness swallow every bit of flawless, white skin. "Let's go now."_

"_Evan…" Regulus held him back just to lick his lips and then shake his head. Turning on the spot, he snuck soundlessly around the corner and disappeared in the shadows._

_Evan moved to the nearest window and pressed his temple against the cold stone of the building to have a better look inside. He gazed right into the kitchen. A house-elf prepared food and drinks, hastily moving between the cabinets and the stove. There were almost a dozen glasses standing on the counter and the house-elf put them cautiously on a tray before he vanished on the spot with a noise that even Evan could hear._

_Pulling his hood over his head, Evan slipped from shadow to shadow until he was behind the building and able to look inside the living room. But there was no one sitting at the large table. Evan wondered if this was either a charm or if he looked through the wrong window. Perhaps, he should have paid more attention in school, but neither Sirius Black nor James Potter had done anything like that, so they should be on the same level, and they knew for sure that those two were members of Order._

_A noise from behind made him jump and for a second he stood right in front of the window. Evan ducked, his heart pounding against his chest when he shut his eyes tightly and hoped that no one had seen him. If this was a charm and there were people inside this room, they had definitely seen him. Pressing his body as close as possible against the wall, Evan took a deep breath and listened for any other noises. But the whizzing noise that broke the silence of the night was too far away from him…_

_But not far away from Regulus…_

_Evan gasped for air and turned his head just at the right moment to see a curse hitting a huge tree and setting it on fire. Flames swallowed the dry branches hungrily and their bright light illuminated a familiar figure stumbling backwards, slumping to the ground. That sight confirmed Evan's presumption._

_He __jumped to his feet and hurried towards Regulus. There were almost ten people standing only feet away from them, wands pulled out and ready to hex them. Not the hint of a chance for them to cause any damage against a superior number of mostly older wizards, definitely more experienced than Evan. They would already be dead if this was not Regulus Black cowering on the ground and if this was not Sirius Black standing in front of him with his wand shaking._

_But the moment Sirius Black hesitated was just long enough for Evan to step into the view of the Order members. He was quite sure that they would have never started firing curses again if he had just stayed where he was. Yanking Regulus up by the shoulder, Evan tried to Disapparate, but a curse hit him right in the back. He flew a short distance through the air and came dangerously close to the burning tree when he landed on the ground._

_Moaning in pain, he rolled on his back and stared wide-eyed at the red jinx that was about to hit him. A bright bluish light appeared right in front of him as Regulus cast a _Protego_ and deflected the curse. But just as Evan tried to catch his breath, a burning branch fell to the ground and would have done more damage than setting his hood on fire if Evan had not been pulled on his side at the last second._

_Arms wrapped around him and before Evan could make sure that they did not belong to the enemy, he Disapparated with a loud bang._

~*~

Regulus' manners were almost a problem for Evan. He had no napkins in his kitchen, searched what felt like hours for them and just handed him a tissue eventually. If Regulus visited him more often in the future he would definitely buy some, but then he would have to hide them. If Avery or Mulciber found them they would never stop teasing him, asking him if he needed dinner mats now or wanted curtain cords for Christmas.

"Thank you," Regulus said and took the tissue, apparently feeling uncomfortable for causing Evan inconveniences. "I suggest you take a shower and then we'll go to the others?"

Evan sat down next to Regulus and let out a heavy sigh. He almost died last night. Regulus had been more than worried about him. Where was all the emotion now? Normally he would have asked if Regulus wanted to join him in the shower but that did not seem a good idea anymore.

"You know, Regulus…" Evan sighed again. "The Order has probably found another headquarter by now. They won't stay there or they'll use something like the Fidelius Charm to protect themselves from now on. We shouldn't tell the others that this is our fault." And nobody would make fun of him because he had suddenly thought he was a hero and could save the boy he apparently liked more than was good for him.

Regulus' big eyes sized him indignantly up. "How _dare _you, Evan Rosier? Keeping this from your Master just because you failed? Having secrets from the Dark Lord is as good as a betrayal."

"Is there nothing more important to you than the Dark Lord?" Evan snapped back and pressed a hand against his mouth as he realised what he had said.

Regulus looked scandalised. "I don't know what's wrong with you today, but I don't like it. At all." Throwing the tissue at Evan, Regulus stood up and almost let his chair fall to the ground. As he grabbed it to hold it in place gave Evan enough time to wrap his arms around Regulus' waist. With a gentle tug he pulled Regulus onto his lap, but that certainly did not make Regulus look more comfortable. He froze and Evan took advantage of this state to hold him close, nestling his temple against Regulus' shoulder.

"With anyone else there I would've simply run away, not caring about more than my own safety," he mumbled into the fabric of Regulus' robe, took a deep breath and slowly lifted his head to meet Regulus' gaze. Evan raised a hand and hesitated before tenderly stroking over the slightly reddened cheek, cupping it gently. Cautiously, he tried to pull Regulus closer, simultaneously leaning up to the full mouth.

"Let me go, Evan," Regulus breathed, making Evan's lips tremble before he turned his head away. "If you don't want to come with me… okay. It's your decision." Regulus slipped off Evan's lap and straightened, raising his chin slightly as he walked to the door.

"And what about last night?" Evan asked just before Regulus left the kitchen. He stopped in the doorframe and slowly turned to look at Evan, cheeks gleaming pink. "Was it so bad that you have to ignore it?"

"I don't understand what you mean," Regulus replied a little too cold for Evan's taste.

Growling desperately, he slammed his fist on the table. "Just say it, Regulus. Tell me if you only got carried away by your emotions." Evan rose to his feet; Regulus remained silent. "For a moment I thought there was more in your head than the bloody war, but apparently you're exactly like your obsessed cousin. Fine! Go and ask the Dark Lord if he will make you breakfast, because I don't –"

"Stop it! Don't make fun… don't…" Regulus blinked hastily, grey eyes glistening unusually. "I want to do the right thing. It doesn't feel right to me to stay here any longer after we got into so much trouble for this information." He took a deep, shaky breath and shifted his gaze towards the ceiling, hoping that Evan would not notice the tears in his eyes but the gesture only made it more obvious.

Suddenly, Evan felt guilty. With a gasp he slumped onto his chair. He wanted to look away but his eyes were trained on Regulus, who desperately tried to regain control over his emotions.

"I don't want this to be worth nothing. It would have been too big a sacrifice for that," Regulus muttered, barely audible, and he still avoided looking Evan in the eyes. "I'll see you around."

Evan just nodded, finally pulling his eyes away from Regulus, who stepped out of the kitchen. With the echo of the closed door in his head, Evan touched his legs and stroked over the place where he could not feel Regulus' warmth anymore. It took him a moment until he had the feeling that his legs could carry him again, then he stood up and started to get ready.

He would follow Regulus but he would not fail to protect him again. Especially not just because a close-to-death situation made Regulus show some emotions…

~*~

_The kiss came absolutely unexpectedly. Regulus had framed Evan's face, examining it for an injury hidden under the dirt, and in the next moment he had pressed their mouths together, so roughly that their teeth clacked against another. The words he mumbled were barely understandable but the few things Evan heard made his heart jump even higher, beating up to his throat while blood was rushing from his head downwards, leaving a tickling sensation and goose bumps on his skin._

_But before Evan could return the kiss, Regulus pulled away, wide-eyed and breathing like he had just run for dear life. Evan slowly realised that they somehow _/ihadi_ run for dear life. And Regulus had saved his._

_But now, Regulus was crying. Tears were streaming over his ashen face and did not seem likely to end soon. His jaw was clenched, preventing him from sobbing audibly, but Evan could see the noises desperately trying to escape Regulus' throat._

_Wrapping his arms tightly around the slender body, Evan pulled Regulus close and captured his lips again. One hand tangled in the black hair, he deepened their kiss as soon as Regulus opened his mouth, swallowing every noise that vibrated against his tongue. Evan did not know where they were and he did not care as long as no one tried to kill him before he had tasted more of this delicate mouth._

_He might have failed to protect Regulus this time, but if he got this for nearly dying, he would do it again and again…_


End file.
